Seedlings of the deadly fly trap plant
by Xx-Razorblade-bunny-xX
Summary: My first Naruto fan fiction! This story is based on the early years of my characters at the ninja academy and will contain the original characters, following the main events of the Naruto series.
1. The Beginning

((This is my first ever Naruto fan fiction, go easy on me okay? Advanced critique encouraged! ))

It was a usual bright clear day in the land of fire, and out today we're two young ninja academy students. Though the reason why two young children who were not even Genin yet were outside the village walls, no one will know. How did they manage to get out of the village with the guards at all entrances?. It was known that these two particular children were pretty good at deceiving people with their unusual ability to trick people. They could slip into an adults shop so easily if they wanted to.

The ground leaves russled as two pairs of feet were running across them, crumpling the falling leaves underneigh them.

Slightly ahead of the other was a 13 year old boy with short black hair and a fairly lean frame, and a few feet behind him was a much smaller, but 13 year old girl, nowhere near as lean or as tall as the other, but still able to keep up at least.

"Slow down will you Sukotto? My legs hurt!" whined the smaller female person of the pair.

The taller male teenager of the pair just looked to her slightly "try to keep up! Its not far now" he called back to her.

Sayuri just huffed as she continued to run "but I'm nowhere near as tall or as fast as you! I'm only small!" she called back to him as they ran.

"Fine I'll slow down, but you better grow soon Sayuri!" he said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Sayuri scowled at the boy before her "Its not my fault I'm short for my ag-" but before she could say anything she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face.

Sukotto looked back at her and skidded to a halt "fool….." he said with a slight snigger "your so clumbsy!"usually he would stand there laughing at her, but now wasn't the time.

"Maybe I could slow them down with a technique or something!" she said to him as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Sukotto just stared at her "I'm not letting you not staying here on your own! Come on! the trap is just ahead of us" he said to her rather urgently.

"You have no choice Sukotto! Now just go already! Lead them into it!" she called to them as she performed a seal with her hands.

"Henge no Jutsu!**" **she called and within a puff of grey smoke she transformed into a small brown rabbit.

Sukotto growled and had no choice but to grab the now transformed Sayuri by her long rabbit like ears. 'Owwwww!!!! That's hurting me!!' she thought to herself as her eyes watered with pain.

Sukotto continued to run with the now in pain rabbit in his hands "why the fuck do those tosser's have to come and pick on kids like us? they deserve a rate smack and I'm more than willing to give them one!" he snarled as he ran.

Sayuri rolled her eyes as she was yanked around in his hands, it was so like him to act all big and tough "well incase you hadn't noticed these guys are way bigger than you! They'd squash you in a second! Your no use dead are you?!" she called to him as she tried to cancel out the pain now surging through her ears.

Sukotto came to a halt "we're here now" he said as Sayuri continued to wiggle in his grasp.

"That's really good, but would you PLEASE let me go before you rip my ears off?!" whimpered Sayuri as she went into a little hissy fit in his hands.

"Ow! No need to bite me!" he said as he released her and she transformed back into her normal self.

"Well well well, finally stopped running have you? You little brats!" growled the four rogue bandit ninja as they grouped together, kunai drawn.

Sayuri just looked across at the four ninja and then looked down at the floor holding her hands together, she didn't really like fighting, but a as trainee ninja she knew it was something she had to overcome.

Sukotto just glared across at the four ninja before them "if we ran forever you'd only end up catching us" he said mockingly to them.

"You stuck up little bastard! Don't try to act smart with me!" growled one of the ninja, "and whats with your little girlfriend? She's like a timid little puppy! Maybe when we're done with you both we might just make you squeal and run like the little mutts you are!".

Sayuri began to shiver a little in fear, she really disliked confrontations, and she knew that she and her friend were no match for these four men.

Sukotto noticed the touched earth that had been disturbed and smirked, he knew for sure this was where the trap was set.

As one of the men stepped forward he looked down at the floor "huh?"

***BANG***

There was a loud explosion and the area around them exploded.

The two children went flying backwards as the hidden tag exploded beneigh one of the ninja's feet.

"Don't think you can fool the rest of us that easily!" barked the other three as two of them launched themselves towards the two kids through the thick smoke.

Sayuri jumped back a bit, trying to lure them towards the trip wire, but before they stepped over it a glance of light revealed the thin wire.

They smirked and stopped, glaring at the pair "such a simple trick will not work on us!" he sniggered to the children.

Sukotto glanced around the surroundings and began to work out how to lure the enemy close towards them, since they were unlucky enough to have their intentions revealed.

Sayuri glanced at Sukotto, he was devising a strategy, she had to hold them off while he did, she performed a seal to one of her family techniques "Tree bind technique!" she said as she let out a surge of chakra.

The men looked around as thin tree roots ripped out from the ground and gripped a hold of two of the attacking bandits. "Oh no!!" she whined as the other one avoided her binding technique and charged right towards the pair of soon to be leaf ninja.

Sukotto had the perfect method to lure the men towards the second trip wire "Transformation technique!" he called performing a seal.

Within a puff of smoke he transformed into a naked and incredibly slender woman, with large breasts and rounded hips, long legs and a tiny waist.

The man all gaped in awe at the now transformed Sukotto, where as Sayuri just stood there with a large sweatdrop at the side of her head "you've got to be kidding me…" she muttered in a not-so-believable tone.

"Oh boys, won't you come keep me company??" asked the naked female as she winked at the only free ninja.

The free ninja stood there drooling and nodded as he walked towards the naked woman "no don't fall for it!" called one of the ninja who were restrained by Sayuri's technique.

Sayuri kept her hands in the seal, keeping her concentration on her chakra, she was a fairly intelligent girl, definitely one of the brightest and hard working in her class, but not as much of a figher as her friend Sukotto. "Be quiet!" she said to the captured ninja as she tightened the grip of the roots around the enemy.

Sukotto smirked as the guy made one more step towards him, there was a small 'twang' sound the ninja looked down to see had knocked a trip wire "SHIT!!" he called out as he realized what he'd done.

Sukotto jumped back as countless Kunai were thrown towards the enemy from nowhere, he screamed in agony as a large cloud of smoke engulfed them all.


	2. An unexpected Decision!

((Chapter 2! Enjoy! J ))

The smoke that engulfed the area began to disperse and the two small young academy students pushed themselves up, the blast having knocked Sayuri's concentration so her technique had been stopped.

Sukotto just started ahead "I got him" he said triumphantly as Sayuri smiled at him sweetly.

"Well done Sukotto, you got them" she said with a gentle smile to her friend.

"Not so fast!" spoke a voice as one of the four ninja stood up, weakened from the traps their team had fallen into.

"You don't think I'd be defeated that easily do you?" he said with a smirk as he removed a kunai from his leg pouch.

The two young ninja stood back as the enemy bandit stepped towards them, but he suddenly stopped and couldn't move "WHAT IS THIS?" he growled as he tried to move.

A shadow stretched across the floor into a point and had surrounded the attacking final ninja "sorry about the interruption, but all this noise was troublesome" spoke a dark haired Chuunin.

Sayuri looked across at this man "It's Shikamaru-Sempai!" she said happily "Sukotto! It's a chuunin!" she said delightfully.

Sukotto just watched this Chuunin with wary eyes "….yeah I know" he said with a slight tone of boredom in his voice.

Shikamaru just smiled slightly at the kids as he kept his jutsu on the enemy "the two of you did good, now get yourself checked out at the hospital, I can handle him" spoke the Chuunin to the kids.

**The next day at the academy **

Iruka was teaching the class of academy students, with Sayuri and Sukotto sitting at the back "that's the end of our lesson" he said with a smile as all the students rushed out of the classroom.

Just as Sukotto and Sayuri were about to leave, Iruka stopped them "Sukotto? Sayuri? I've got something for you" he said with a smile.

Sayuri and Sukotto looked at each other and their eyes widened as Iruka held out two Konoha ninja forehead protectors "you two passed the academy training" he said with a smile.

Sayuri and Sukotto looked at the forehead protectors and then back at each other, then to Iruka.

"But Iruka-Sensei…" spoke Sayuri "we haven't had the final academy test yet" she said with a puzzled expression.

Iruka just smiled "you don't need it, you two are already good at your techniques and I heard about your performance yesterday" he said proudly.

"Ha! That was nothing" said Sukotto boasting a little "I gave them a good smacking! They deserved it, picking on us! The little fucks" he said mockingly.

Sayuri winced as her friend swore at the teacher "Sukotto-chan! Not in front of Iruka-Sensei!" she said pleadingly.

Sukotto just smirked "tch, I don't care" he said stubbornly.

Iruka just smiled "The Hokage heard what the two of you did, you led some rogue ninja who tried to infiltrate our village into our traps, and we decided that you are to be promoted to Genin's" he said proudly.

Sayuri took the forehead protector and tied it to her head "This is so amazing! Thank you Iruka-sensei!" she said hugging her teacher.

Sukotto just took his forehead protector and tied it around his neck.

"Hey Sukotto, its called a forehead protector for a reason" he said to his student.

Sukotto just smirked "I'll wear it how I want" he said stubbornly.

Sayuri just chuckled at the stubbornness of her friend "but sensei! Don't we need a third member to our team? That's what my father told me" she said to him.

Iruka-sensei smiled "of course! Luckily, there was one other who took the exam early and passed, you will be teamed up with him, he's pretty energetic, so don't mind him" he said with a smile.

Iruka walked over to his desk "now, I have here, the name of the other genin you'll be paired with, and the Jounin who will be your teacher" he said smiling.

Sayuri was already in thought about who their third team member would be 'maybe he's wild and lively like that Naruto person!' she thought 'or maybe, he's all dark and secretive…' she thought imagining many different genin's.

She shuddered at the thought of having some weird looking, overly secretive ninja on their team.

Iruka walked back over to them "your fellow team mate goes by the name of Yoshirou Yamagata, and your sensei will be…." He smiled and looked at his students reactions.

Sukotto and Sayuri stared eargerly, waiting to hear the name of their new sensei.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said with a smile.


End file.
